The Abandoned: Part II: The Escape
by pkchampion
Summary: A continuation (4 u , ug21!) of The Abandoned-Froma pokemon's POV about a Chikorita who is abandoned by a trainer and captured, in a way, by TR. In this one, Chikorita is forced to battle, earns her share, and escapes...but the Rockets are coming...plz R/


The Abandoned: Part II:  
The Escape  
  
  
"What goes away by itself can come back by itself," I heard him say.  
"Yes, but if you throw it away...chances are it won't come back," a cold voice replies.  
There is a very simple explanation for this. I am dreaming. I am asleep and dreaming. For only in my dreams do I actually hear his voice...Gary...  
I feel the bag I am in being opened. I am roughly yanked out and thrown onto the battle floor. They are trying to train me. But I'll never work for them. Never.  
"You had better win this one, Chikorita," says that cold voice, "or you know the consequences." Yes, I knew. I knew all too well. They would put me back in the room with the Charizard.  
The cold voice belongs to the boss of Team Rocket. They captured me from where I was abandoned by my trainer, Gary, about a year ago. Since then, they have forced me into battle, always against the strongest opponents. And always, on purpose, I lose. For I have vowed never to serve Team Rocket, no matter what their Charizard does.  
But this time, its different. This is a Gym battle. If I lose here...who knows what they'll do to me.  
The girl across the floor releases a Squirtle. It begins to shoot bubbles at me. The bubbles hurt, and for once, I feel humiliated. Out of self-defense, I Razor Leaf the thing. It falls to the floor, hard.  
"Good, Chikorita," says the boss. Does that mean I won? Am I actually getting used to Team Rocket? I can't...I just can't!  
That day, I am actually given a large amount of food. I am not put in the room with the Charizard. I am free, in a way. More free than I've been in a long time.  
After that, I am put in battle after battle. Always against something I can beat, but the reward is greater every time. I realize that if I win favor with Team Rocket, I can have free rein of the building they are in. I've seen other Pokémon that do.  
So I start winning the practice battles, and eventually, I am strong enough to beat Fire Pokémon. I am put against a Charmander, and I won with a Body Slam attack.  
The boss then gave me the best gift of all. "You may roam the building as you please, Chikorita. You have earned the respect of Team Rocket." This was great. Now I could put my plan into action.  
Despite winning battles for Team Rocket, I had not become evil. I still wished to leave. So, that night, as soon as I saw that the guards were asleep, I slipped out the door. I knew I could never get caught. I would be punished severely if I was.   
As soon as I was out of sight of the building, I ran through the woods. I could never go back to the place Gary had said to wait for him, for Team Rocket would look for me there again. So I headed for where the Sentret who'd been my friend had lived.  
I found it, and Sentret looked so happy to see me.  
I thought you'd gone forever. No one else I've known has ever escaped from Team Rocket. Not even my own brother, it said.  
I was lucky to get away. You just have to know how to win their favor, I replied.   
They will come for you again. And if they don't, your old trainer will.  
Yes, but I have to take that chance. It's worth it to be free.  
MEANWHILE: BACK AT THE ROCKET BUILDING...  
"I have designed a device to keep control of Team Rocket's Pokémon, even newly...ahem, "captured" ones that won't obey," says one of the Rocket Scientists (no pun intended) to the boss, Giovanni.   
"Good," he replies, "we'll try it on that Chikorita. Its been doing so well, but it still has an independent streak."  
"Sir, Giovanni, your Chikorita, it's gotten away!" called one of the guards.  
"WHAT?? Dispatch all scouts to look for that Chikorita. I will be going with you, so make it snappy!" shouted Giovanni. Almost instantly, 20 scouts were assembled before him.  
"Come, Scientist, and bring your device. We will need it for that Chikorita," said Giovanni, and he and his troops set out to scout the forest for their prey.  
  
  
Well? I'm going to have a The Abandoned: Part III: The Recapture, and probably Part IV: Bayleef's Revenge. Of course, that's a clue to what happens in The Recapture...please review if you've read this!  



End file.
